


Happy Valentine's Day My Dearest

by TheSleepyGriffin



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, SO FLUFFY, rosemary, secret homestuck valentine, the fluffiest thing I ever wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 02:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13672371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSleepyGriffin/pseuds/TheSleepyGriffin





	Happy Valentine's Day My Dearest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunshinestealer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinestealer/gifts).



Kanaya walked up to the front door of her and Rose’s house, tired from her day in her shop. She had been working tirelessly at Rose’s valentines’ gift all day long and by the time she had finished the sun was beginning to set. 

Taking a deep breath she pushed the door open, only to find the room in front of her dark, the only thing lighting it was candles, following a trail of flower petals to the back patio. She sighed slightly and smiled to herself, it was clear Rose had already beaten her once more this holiday. 

After she set her bag for Rose’s gift down on the kitchen counter she slowly followed the trail of candles and petals out to the back patio. She slid the glass door open and flushed lightly with a smile, “My, you’ve overdone it once again Rose.”

She looked around, taking in her surroundings. There was a small round table that had a red table cloth thrown over it with two plates of steaming hot food and a candlestick stood proudly in the middle next to bottles of red and white wine. The railings around the patio had been wrapped in small white fairy lights which were delicately blinking, and in the middle of the whole thing was Rose, dressed in a pair of dress pants with a matching blazer with a pink carnation sitting in her pocket, matching the color of her button up.

“You know I can’t help myself.” Rose offered a small smile, pulling a bouquet of red roses from behind her back, “And these are for you as well.”

Kanaya laughed softly and took the bouquet, “Of course you had to hit every mark of a cliché romance scene.” She gently pecked her wife’s cheek and held the flowers close, “It’s lovely, thank you.” 

She set the bouquet aside, smiling and sitting as Rose pulled out a chair out for here, “I know it’s valentines, but what did I do to deserve such a romantic and wonderful wife?”

“Being yourself.” Rose kissed Kanaya’s forehead before sitting across from her. Happily Kanaya began to eat, and, to her surprise, it was...spicier than usual. She looked up and chewed and swallowed,”I..you put spice in it?”

“Well, I hope it’s not too unbalanced, but I know how much you love spicy food, so I decided to try something new for you.” Rose offered a small smile as she ate a forkful of food. 

“You’re so sweet.” she continued to eat contently. This was amazing. Her wife was amazing. Everything she did was amazing. 

As she ate and thought about everything Rose had done for her a smidgen of guilt. Her gift was small compared to well...everything around her. She set her fork down and looked around anxiously. Maybe she could pull something out last minute? 

She sighed shakily and jumped as she felt a hand wrap around her own. Her eyes shot up to Rose’s before she quickly offered a shaky smile, only causing Rose to frown.

“What’s wrong dear?” Rose squeezed her hand.

“Nothing, nothing. This is all lovely. It’s wonderful.”

Rose frowned and stood, “Something is bugging you, please tell me.”

With a sigh of defeat Kanaya looked up at her, “You’ve done all of this, just for me. I feel like in comparison what I’ve gotten you it’s nothing.”

Rose hushed her softly and cupped her cheeks, “It’s okay. I didn’t even know you got me something. If you want me to I’ll open whatever your gift is now.”

Kanaya slowly nodded and offered a small smile, “I’d like that.” She then took Rose’s hand and took her into the living room, grabbing the gift bag, “I hope it’s not too predictable of me.”

“Even if it is I know I’ll love it.” The two of them sat on the couch, Kanaya anxiously watching as Rose opened her gift.

It wasn’t the fact she wasn’t confident in her sewing skills. In fact she was very confident in her sewing. What had her worried was the taste. Every person had their own taste and some clothing just wasn’t for them. That was her worry.

The top of the dress was a transparent fabric, decorated with delicate, black velvet designs of flowers and vines, bits of gold flecked in to give it a shimmer. The skirt of the dress was made of a tan satin and over it were layers and layers of pink, purple and magenta tool. 

Kanaya wrung her hands and chewed at her bottom lip, “Perhaps it would look better if you put it on.”

Rose gave a laugh, ”Kanaya is beautiful.” She kissed her softly, “You really made this all on your own?”

Nodding Kanaya stood with the other, ”So you like it?”

“I love it. Would you mind if I put it on now?”

“But you’re already all dressed up in your suit.”

“It’s not like we don’t have all night.” And with that Rose hurried off to change into the dress. Kanaya watched her rush up the stairs to their room and sighed. She went to their stereo and turned on some soft jazz to ease her nerves.

Please let her like it. She already said she liked it. But you never know until you actually put on the outfit. 

She paced back and forth, watching the stairway. After a few minutes Rose slowly made her way down the stairs with a beaming smile. Kanaya flushed and stood still, gaping at the other.

Gorgeous. She looked gorgeous. Kanaya walked to her quickly and took her hands, “You...did you get the zipper okay?”

Rose nodded and grinned, “It’s so elegant Kanaya. This has to be the best dress you’ve ever made, are you sure this is only for me?”

“Of course, I made it with only you in mind.” She took Rose’s hands and pulled her close, resting their foreheads against each other. With a smile Rose guided Kanaya’s hands to her hips before she wrapped her own arms around Kanaya’s neck, and then began to sway gently with the music.

“I love you Kanaya.”

“And I love you Rose.” 

They then went silent, contently staring into each other’s eyes as they swayed together with the music, smiles planted on their lips. They shared a chaste kiss and Rose stroked Kanaya’s cheek. The music ended too soon for both of their likings and they pulled apart. 

Rose tucked a strand of hair behind Kanaya’s ear and hummed quietly, “You want to help me clean up the table?”

“Of course.” 

The two went out and cleaned up the patio, a comfortable silence between them. Not every moment of love needs to be shown with words. Sometimes it was the simple mundane things. Kanaya followed Rose to the kitchen and helped her clean up the dishes, music still playing softly from the living room.

An idea then struck Kanaya’s mind and she dried her hands off as she kissed Rose’s cheek, “Rose, may I ask a strange favor?”

“You may ask,” Rose gave a teasing glance, “Doesn’t mean I’ll say yes.”

Kanaya gave a quiet scoff then laughed, “Would you mind going upstairs, relaxing and changing into your pajamas while I take care of some things?”

“Oh Kanaya you don’t have to do anything more, trust me.”

Kanaya hushed her, “I insist. Go upstairs, I’ll finish these up and then I’ll call you downstairs when I’m ready for you.”

Begrudgingly Rose did so, leaving her wife to finish cleaning. There was a few minutes of silence and Rose watched with curiosity behind the pages of her book where Kanaya was going as her headlights disappeared down the driveway. 

The headlights returned a few minutes later and there was a bit of rustling downstairs and then silence once again.

And then Kanaya called Rose to join her downstairs. 

Rose bookmarked her page and set the book on her nightstand, going downstairs to see what the other had done.

It was as if their living room had been transformed. Kanaya had found the fluffiest of pillows and blankets it seemed and had set up a makeshift bed on the couch. Kanaya stood at the kitchen island, knife in hand and in front of her was a heart shaped cake decorated with lilac colored frosting roses.

Rose walked over and kissed Kanaya’s cheek, “You’re too sweet.” She watched at Kanaya put a slice of cake onto two small plates and poured them both a glass of milk.

“I will never feel like I’ve given you enough.”

Taking her glass of milk Rose hummed thoughtfully, “You’re my wife, that’s all I could ever ask for from you.” She drank her milk, watching with an amused expression as Kanaya stared at her, flustered for a moment.

Kanaya snapped herself out of it and took a small bite of her cake slice, “Well, I would never want anything more from you either, but I want to be able to physically show you how much you truly mean to me but even the entire universe wouldn’t be enough for me.”

“You always have to one up me don’t you?” Rose took Kanaya’s hand and led her over to the couch, sitting with her before tossing the blankets over their laps, holding her milk and slice of cake close to herself.

Taking a moment to adjust herself and set her cake and milk on an end table Kanaya huffed, ”I’m not one upping you darling, I’m just being honest.” She grabbed the tv remote and started a movie for them to watch.

Rose ate a few bites of cake, watching at the movie began. As she did so she let her hand drift over to her partner’s and took it, watching as Kanaya gave a sigh of content. She let her head fall onto Kanaya’s shoulder and allowed her to take the slice of cake from her hands.

Kanaya picked up the fork and fed Rose as the movie played, humming a soft tune to herself as she did so. There was no possible way should could be more in love with anyone in her entire life time. She was paying no attention to the movie, but she didn’t mind, she found herself content feeding her wife while watching the color of the screen reflect off of her eyes.

It wasn’t long until Rose drifted asleep against Kanaya’s shoulder, snoring softly. Carefully Kanaya stood, turning off the tv and cleaning up the cake and their glasses. She then picked up her sleeping lover and carried her upstairs to their bedroom.

She set Rose in bed and tucked her in before lying next to her. Kanaya brushed Rose’s blonde bangs back and softly kissed her forehead, “I love you…” she whispered and soon allowed her own eyes to drift shut.


End file.
